


October 1982

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Series: Hawks and Hands Prequels [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kowalski met Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 1982

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawks and Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91685) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> This story was first posted May 12, 2004.

Over the boards, hard after the faceoff to get the match-up. He races down to the net, dodging one white-jerseyed defenseman, spinning on the edge of the crease to clear the first sweep of the goalie's stick and get a look at where his teammates actually have the puck. A solid body strikes his side with speed, skillfully knocking him away from the goalie. Kowalski stumbles back, tries to regain position, but number ten is in his way and then Messier's intercepted the puck and they're skating the other way. The Oilers change, and Ray's waved back to the bench.


End file.
